Ce soir
by Satanic Doll
Summary: pur slash lemon yaoi tout ce que vous voulez entre Chase et House! ONE SHOT


-Ce soir Chase !

-Hein ? Non pourquoi encore moi ?

-Parce que je vous adore ! Lui répondit le médecin avec un rictus niais sur le visage.

-Mais…tenta de commencer Chase pour sa défense.

-Pas de mais qui tienne ! Au boulot ! Et c'est un ordre ! Rugit House.

Chase s'en alla en grommelant quelques insultes et avec un regard noir se voulant explicite. House se contentait de le regarder, les yeux déniés de toute compassion comme à son habitude.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à faire toutes vos gardes… dit Cameron, la voix quelque peu hésitante.

-Bien sur que si, j'ai tout les droits répondit simplement le médecin, et si cela vous dérange poursuivit il, je peux vous faire prendre sa place, qu'en dites vous ? Il posa son regard sur Cameron et sur Foreman à la manière dont on regarde un match de tennis. Ils détalèrent sans demander leurs restes.

Et voila, ce soir Robert Chase prenait encore les heures de gardes du docteur House.

-rhhaaaa j'en ai mare de ce House ! Pesta Chase une bonne partie de la soirée.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait eu que des cas léger, quelques petits bobos sans gravité.

Il était déjà tard, le service était calme, plus aucun patient ne venait déranger la tranquillité de l'hôpital. Il avait beau maudire House, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien en sa présence. Il n'osera jamais l'avouer, mais il adorait quand House lui criait dessus, le reprochait quoi que se soit, car il avait l'impression que dans ces moment la, son docteur pensait à lui. Au début il était assez impressionné par le cas House, mais au fur et à mesure il avait appris à le cerner. Son admiration pour lui c'était transformé peu à peu en désir, un désir parfois incontrôlable quand le dit docteur était dans la même pièce. Il avait déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes, mais c'était cet Homme la qui le faisait vibrer. Il se croyait maso, car pour aimer quelqu'un d'odieux, sans compassion, presque méchant et sans scrupule, et cerise sur le gâteau infirme, il fallait l'être quand même un peu. Chase savait au fond de lui qu'House n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Bien sur pour garder la face devant ses collègues, il entrait dans leur jeu du méchant et cruel Docteur House. Il pensait qu'ils le prendraient pour un fou si il vantait les « qualités » du médecin.

Et bien sur, il ne révélerait jamais ses sentiments à qui que ce soi, et encore moins au principal intéressé.

Il restait sur sa faim, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur toutes les choses que lui et House pourrait faire si ils seraient ensemble. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder et se noyer dans les méandres de la luxure.

« Oh non pas ce soir… »Supplia Chase à lui-même et à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Trop tard. Le virus House avait déjà pris possession de ses sens et de son corps. Comme toujours, il était obsédé par House, même durant sa garde forcée.

Il alla dans les toilettes, la il savait que personne ne pourrait venir le déranger, au moins pour un petit moment. Il baissa le couvercle des toilettes, ferma la porte à clef, et commença doucement à desserrer sa cravate et sa chemise, tout en s'asseyant. Il s'adossa contre la paroi, bascula la tête en arrière et commença à faire glisser une main sous sa chemise. Il se caressait doucement, délicatement en imaginant bien sur que cette main chaude qui lui faisait tant de bien appartenait à House. Il la passa plusieurs fois sur ces pectoraux en prennent bien soin d'insister sur la partie sensible de sa poitrine. Il en avait déjà des frissons, et se sentait durcir sous ses doigts experts. Il descendait toujours un peu plus bas, défie sa boucle de ceinture et déboutonna un à un les boutons de son jean. Il effleura son sexe déjà bien dressé et ne pu contenir quelques légers soupirs. Il se caressait toujours le torse et de son autre main, entreprit de s'exciter encore plus en faisant glisser le long de son membre le bout de ses doigts. N'en pouvant plus, il commença des mouvement de vas et viens et les soupirs se transformèrent bientôt en gémissement saccadé par sa respiration. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, ses joues étaient rosies par le désir, et ondulait doucement son bassin pour suivre le mouvement de sa main. De petites perles de sueur apparurent sur son front et glissèrent le long de son cou pour rouler délicatement sur son torse. Plus il s'imaginait faisant des choses avec House, plus ses mouvements étaient rapide et ses gémissements de plus en plus fort. Il avait chaud, et savourait ce moment avec délice, le seul moment ou il pouvait se permettre d'envisager un pur moment sexuel avec House. Sentant que son désir allé arriver au point ultime, il fut parcouru de vagues de chaleur et se cambra violement sous la jouissance en murmurant un « Oooooh Docteur Houusse… »

Il resta un long moment immobile, le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et d'apprécier, de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se débarrassa de son fluide corporel, reboutonna son jean à moitié, et laissa sa chemise ouverte. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il ouvrit la porte des toilette, vérifia que personne n'était la, et se pencha sur le lavabo et fit couler de l'eau sur sa figure et dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait encore un peu, ses jambes avaient du mal à le tenir. La tête toujours au dessus du lavabo, il s'appuya sur ses bras pour éliminer un peu la gravité.

Lorsque il leva enfin la tête, il vit une paire d'yeux bleu le fixant.

« Hé bien Chase, qu'est ce qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ? » demanda innocemment House.

Chase senti le sol de dérober sous ses pieds. Il était complètement bloqué, et commença à paniquer.

« Euh… je…un patient…vomi…dur nuit » articula difficilement le jeune médecin.

« Ooooh je vois. » répondit simplement House, une expression sadique sur le visage.

Ce que Chase ne savait pas, c'est que House avait assisté au spectacle, qui plus est aux premières loge. Aimant ainsi se mêler de la vie de ses collègues juste pour les emmerder, et ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il était revenu à l'hôpital pour voir si il pouvait encore envoyer quelques pics ou remarque déplacée à l'attention de son jeune collègue. Et quand il l'avait vu filer au toilette, sa curiosité indépendante de sa volonté l'avait poussé à ne pas faire de bruit et à jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce que fabriquait boucle d'or dans la cabine. De sa jambe valide il monta sur le rebord de la cuvette et s'aida de ses mains en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ce que faisait Chase ! Et d'autant plus quand il cria son nom au moment de jouir. Il descendit du rebord et fila attendre devant les sanitaires. Il attendit le bon moment pour entrer. Il fallait avouer que le spectacle que lui offrait Chase avait de quoi faire bander n'importe quel individu, surtout lui, et d'autant plus que ce numéro de débauche lui était directement destiné. Et il fallait avouer que le gamin ne le laisser pas indifférent, bien au contraire. Il cachait sa frustration en insulte diverses ou en rabaissement morale. Bien sur il essayait de viser chacun de ses trois petits canards, mais il s'acharnait plus particulièrement sur le plus blond des trois.

« Et vous que faite vous ici ? » articula difficilement un Chase mal à l'aise.

« Moi ? Je suis venu récupérer un truc dans mon bureau » avoua le patron avec l'air le plus innocent au monde. « Bien sur, poursuivit il, j'aurai très bien pu attendre demain, mais j'en avais absolument besoin ce soir. »Le devança House. Tout en expliquant son cas, il dévisageait Chase de haut en bas. Il n'essayait même pas de le cacher. Chase qui devinait son regard sur lui, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, laissant apparaître encore plus de chair. Il détourna le regard car House le fixait de plus en plus intensément.

Ayant un peu plus de mal à résister à la vision que lui offrait Chase, il se rapprocha lentement de lui, le fixant toujours avec ardeur. On pouvait y lire le désir. Chase ne sachant pas comment réagir, recula jusqu'à se heurter au mur, n'ayant plus aucun échappatoire possible. Il se demandait à quoi jouait le diagnosticien, et comment il allait encore une fois le casser comme il le fait si bien d'habitude. House était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau dénudée.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Hé bien Chase qu'est ce qui vous met dans un état pareil ? » le questionna House avec dans la voix un gros sous entendu habilement mis en évidence.

Chase de plus en plus mal à l'aise ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contentait de se tortiller maladroitement contre le mur pour essayer d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de son patron. Voyant que le jeune n'était pas motivé pour répondre il lâcha :

« Oh on va pas y passer toute la nuit ! » avec un ton légèrement exaspéré.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »Lui demanda Chase surpris.

House ne tenait plus. Il se demandait comment Chase pouvait être si bête dans un moment pareil. Sans plus attendre il plaqua le blond contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Dans l'élan, il se libera de la bouche de Chase en lui murmurant :

« Je vais te donner une bonne raison de crier mon nom » puis s'attaqua au cou avec sa langue experte.

A ses mots Chase se senti à nouveau à l'étroit dans son pantalon. House lui avait dit ça d'une manière tellement salace qu'il bandait déjà de plaisir. Il voyait House prendre possession de lui, il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il trouvait ça excitant. Il était totalement soumis sous les caresses du médecin. Il revint à lui quand il senti une langue entrer dans sa bouche avec voracité. Il répondit fougueusement au baiser, et laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection d'House contre la sienne. Fou de désir, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du médecin et commença à se mouvoir contre lui. Il entraîna House vers l'une des cabines, et le cala contre la paroi, toujours collé à lui. Il délaissa les lèvres et s'agenouilla tout en défaisant la ceinture et les boutons du doc. Quand il vit le sexe dressé devant lui, il l'avala goulûment. Il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre, il avait peur que tout ça soit un rêve. Lorsque une main vint agripper ses cheveux et accompagner ses vas et vient, il leva les yeux et vit un House complètement terrassé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était tendu. Il se releva brusquement, relachant sa prise, et embrassa House de nouveau. Il prit la main d'House et les mis trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant et les lubrifiant, accompagné par un regard explicite. Le médecin le retourna et le libera de son jean. Il caressait à présent les fesses nues de son partenaire qui s'était appuyé contre la paroi. Il souleva la chemise encombrante du blond, se pencha sur lui et introduisit ses deux doigts dans son intimité. Chase se crispa et lâcha un grognement. House s'empressa de faire les vas et viens et quand il senti Chase à l'aise il s'enfonça d'un coup. Chase ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur. House se pencha et lui chuchota un « détend toi ».

Il recommença des mouvement de vas et viens, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement lorsque il entendit les gémissement de Chase. Il l'agrippa par les hanches et donna tout ce qu'il avait dans cette étreinte sauvage. Lorsque il se senti arriver, il attrapa le membre de Chase qui, ne tenant plus, jouis immédiatement en criant. En entendant cette lamentation, House se libera en gémissant.

Dégoulinant de sueur et complètement essoufflé, House se retira, s'essuya et reboutonna son jean. Chase encore secoué par ce qui venait de ce passer, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il remonta son pantalon, se retourna et fis face au docteur. Il garda la tête baissée et s'appuya contre la cloison. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit House ouvrir la porte et ouvrir le robinet.

Il observa sans rien dire, et mis ses mains dans ses poches, attendant une réaction de la part de son aîné.

Agacé de voir le jeune immobile, il lui lança :

« Ouiiiiiiii ? »

Surpris, Chase ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le fixer sans bouger. Il était un peu honteux et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta de demander Chase.

« Parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te mettre plus que ma main aux fesses » ajouta simplement House.

« Et j'avais raison de penser que toi aussi tu attendais que ça, vu la démonstration que j'ai eu tout à l'heure.. »Poursuivit le médecin d'un air enjoué.

Chase vira au rouge.

« Oh ça va Chase, après ce que je viens d'apercevoir de ta libido et de ta capacité à baiser…c'est plus le moment d'être gêné. » renchérit House essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

« Bon allé dépêche toi je vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit ! » lança House

« Hein ? Comment ça vous n'allez pas m'attendre… »

« Oh ça va tu m'a très bien compris, on va finir la nuit chez moi, mon canapé nous attends, et puis un jeune comme toi à encore de l'énergie à revendre non ? »

Un peu déconcerté par la familiarité de House, et encore plus stupéfait de son invitation, il ne se fit pas prier. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Fin.


End file.
